10 Languages
by scarletfever24
Summary: It's Nalu one shot! Lucy was a girl who had the biggest crush on Natsu in high school, and when she finally gets the courage to ask him. His reaction was priceless then and now 10 years later.


LUCY P.O.V.

10 years ago….

I walk into history class, and I sit down next to Levy. I quickly smiled before pulling out my notebook and pens. It was the last class of the day, and all I want is to finish the day strong. It was a good day, and everything was going fine. Then he walks in with his red letterman jacket, white scaled scarf, and his pink spiked hair. I felt the blush crawl up my cheeks, and I shot my head down. I waited for him to take his seat that was behind me, and Levy kept looking at me with her eyes, you like him. Every look kept taunting me, and I tried my best to not pay attention, but damn it! I felt her eyes watch over me, and I kept looking at my paper until I felt a light tap on the back of my shoulder. I saw it was Natsu, and I turn around my whole body to look at him.

"Yeah, Natsu"

"Can I borrow a pen, Luce?"

"My name is Lucy! And here you go" I gave him one of my pens, and then turned back around to at least try to focus on my work.

"I know your name is Lucy, but Luce is more cute" I just rolled my eyes, and I left Levy's eyes, he likes you, and I just look away.

"Natsu, focus on your work!" He just let out a big sigh before returning silent, and now Levy is just eager to talk. I look over to my right to see her widen eyed, and I know she's ready to talk. "Ok, tell me what you're thinking?"

"I just want you tell him already!" She whispered shouted at me

"No! That's a bad idea!" Whispered as the teacher looked at us, and we stood silent for a moment then continued to talk.

"Why? It's obvious that you like him, and he likes you"

"That's not true!"

"Really? Luce is more cute" She started to mocking him, and I rolled my eyes while we kept talking.

"Stop that! He only sees me as a friend! We've been over this!" Now we are both getting stared at by everyone around us.

"Lucy! You need to tell him! It's been over a year already! It's time!"

"No! I already know the answer, and plus I need time to get over him."

"It's been a year! Plus if you finally do this then I will tell my crush" I took a moment to think this through, and it was a good deal because I was dying for her to tell him.

"Fine. Deal!"

"Alright then!"

"But not right now. After class, ok?"

"Ok" After that I finally got some work done in that class, but of course I was counting the seconds before my huge rejection from Natsu Dragneel. This isn't going to end well, I could feel it in my gut. It sucks to have this feeling, but there's a purpose. *bell ringing* Now it's time. Everyone was getting out of their seats, and leaving the classroom including the teacher. There's only Levy, Natsu, and me. Yay! She pushing towards him, and I walk towards him.

"Hey Natsu"

"Yeah, what's wrong Luce?"

"Um, I wanted to tell you that I like you"

"As a friend?"

"No, more than a friend." He stood quiet not saying a word to me. I don't understand. Why isn't he saying anything? Does that mean he doesn't like me? I knew it! I knew it from the beginning! I feel the hot tears running down my face, and at this point I can't be here anymore, so I started to run….

"LUCY WAIT!" I heard him scream, but it was too late already he gave his answer.

Next Day…..

It's time for history class, but I don't want to go. I honestly want to ditch class, but I know Levy would be pissed at me, so I walked in with my earbuds blasting music. I kept my head down, and I told the teacher I was sick, so I could keep my head down. Once in awhile, I'll pop my head up to see Levy before smacking down on the desk. I know Natsu was there because I heard his voice here and there. *bell ringing* I quickly zipped up my bookbag before trying to run out of the classroom.

"Lucy wait, I want to ask you something"

"What is it?" I felt the tears streaming down my face. He took a big deep breath.

"Benimle çıkar mısın?

Ga je met me uit?

Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?

Půjdeš se mnou na rande?

Czy będziesz na randce ze mną?

Willst du mit mir gehen?

Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Queres sair comigo?

¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Will you go out with me?"

"How do you know so many languages?" He stood silent, and I looked amazed at how fluent he was.

"It doesn't answer my question" I laughed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I took a deep breath….

"Yes"

Now….

I grabbed my dress, and quickly paced back and forth this small room. I pull on my fingers trying to calm myself down before my big moment. I see Erza and Levy walk in with cation. I know they are just waiting for me to freak out even more than I am.

"Lucy?" I turned around to look at Erza in her long silk black dress, and I smiled to her.

"Yeah Erza"

"It's time" I nodded my head, and I took her hand as we walk through the door. Everyone stood up, and just looked at me. I felt a little faint, but then Erza squeezed my hand.

"Lucy, you're fine. You look beautiful" She whispered in my ear, and I kept looking at Natsu. His face was priceless, but he kept staring at me. We get to the end of the walk away, and I turned around to Erza, and hug her tightly.

"Thanks for everything" I let go of her as I stepped up to Natsu's level, and handed my flower bouquet to Levy in her short tulle pink dress. I look over to Natsu, and I was waiting for our vows to be exchanged. It would be an amazing surprise, and now Makarov is saying the usual stuff.

"If you two would like to exchange vows" I cleared my throat before Levy handing my paper with my vows written on them.

"I remember the first time I had the guts ask you out, and I remember you not saying anything, but the day after you came back to me. You asked me out, and from that day on I knew two things. You are my first love and….

Seni sonsuza kadar seveceğim….

Ik zal voor altijd van je houden….

Я буду любить тебя вечно….

Budu tě navždy milovat….

Kocham Cię na zawsze….

Ich werde dich immer lieben….

Je t'aimerai pour toujours….

Eu vou te amar para sempre….

Te amaré por siempre….

I will love forever…."

A/N: You can thank LoadedEl for this story! I don't mean to disrespect anyone's culture, and I tried my best to translate! So please don't kill me if it isn't right! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Check out my other stories! :)


End file.
